


Ready When I Get Home

by Koshevnikov91 (avengers_addict1)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Kink, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, sub!Sherlock, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_addict1/pseuds/Koshevnikov91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John expects Sherlock to be ready when he gets home from work. He wants him ready to do as he pleases with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready When I Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> This only my second kink so go easy on me. Oh and if you don't like kink, you probably don't want to read this... just saying.

Sherlock glanced at clock in the sitting room, and the corners of his lips twitched up into a small smile. He knew John would be home soon and he should be getting ready for him.

John had preferred him to be ready when he got home from work. He loved an obedient Sherlock, but he wasn't always obedient. John fidgeted slightly in the back seat of the cab, wondering what kind of mood Sherlock would be in today.

He smirked a little thinking about coming home to a naked Sherlock, kneeling on the floor waiting for his master. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Sherlock a warning text.

**Hope you're ready. Wouldn't want to punish you again. -JW**

John stuck his phone back in his pocket and rubbed his palm over his thigh, remembering the last time Sherlock wasn't ready. He remembered coming home to Sherlock working on an unnecessary experiment and several apologies. John thanked him for the apologies, but still punished him.

He remembered, putting a blindfold over those beautiful eyes, and tying Sherlock's hands behind his back after forcing him to strip. John forced Sherlock to his knees, and slipped on the thick leather collar around his pet's neck. John looped a short leash around the bed post in Sherlock's room and hooked it to the collar. Sherlock could still move but not far. John bent him over the edge of the bed, keeping his knees on the floor and spread Sherlock's legs apart with his foot.

Reaching around Sherlock, John stroked his cock so it was half hard. He leaned down and whispered into Sherlock's ear, "Do you know why I'm punishing you?"

Sherlock nodded eagerly and let out a quiet, "Yes."

John sighed and shook his head giving Sherlock's exposed arse a quick slap, "What was that? I said, do you know why I'm punishing you?" John let go of Sherlock and walked across the room grabbing a box and bringing back to the bed. He opened the top and pulled out a cock ring. John slipped it down to the base of Sherlock and started stroking again, making him harder.

Sherlock let out a small whimper and spoke a little louder, "Yes Sir. Because I wasn't ready for you when you came home, Sir." He shuddered a little feeling the cock ring being slipped on and John starting to stroke him again. He tried to keep his hips as still as possible not wanting to upset John more.

John reached down, running a gentle hand through Sherlock's curls, "Good boy, but, that's not going to get you out of punishment. Correct?" He gently moved his fingers down Sherlock's exposed spine and down the crack of his buttock. John smiled a little hearing Sherlock take in a sharp breath.

Sherlock moaned softly feeling the finger tips caress him and answered, "No sir, it won't." He wanted to press back against John's fingers, and wanted him so badly.

"Good," John gave Sherlock a gentle pat on the butt and opened the box. He brought out a tube of lube and vibrator. He slicked his fingers and pressed one into Sherlock, and smiled hearing Sherlock moan. He worked his finger a little before pressing in another.

He finished stretching Sherlock's hole and removed his fingers, and Sherlock let out a disappointed whimper, shifting on his knees. John gave his arse a quick slap, "Hey, sit still." Sherlock quickly stopped moving and buried his face into the mattress. John lubed up the vibrator and pushed it into Sherlock. He moaned and bit at the duvet, suppressing the noises coming from his mouth.

John gently caressed Sherlock's spine, "Good boy. Now, I'm going to turn the vibrator on and you're not going to cum until I feel you've learned you're lesson. Alright?"

Sherlock nodded, "Yes sir," he replied a little breathy.

John sat on the edge of the bed, and crossed a leg over the other, he switched on the vibrator and smiled a little hearing Sherlock gasp a little.

* * *

Sherlock looked down at the message John had sent and quickly stood from his arm chair. He went into his room and swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Stripping down to his underwear, Sherlock went to the top drawer of his dresser. He smiled a little picking up a black velvet bag, and pulled out the leather collar that John had bought him.

He slipped on the collar and buckled it. It was tight enough for discomfort but not enough to cut off air. He folded up he is clothes and set them on the desk in his room.

Sherlock heard the door downstairs open and he quickly kneeled on the floor at the end of his bed. He rested back on the heels of his feet and kept his hands on the floor, leaning forward slightly.

Hearing the front door to the flat open and he quickly averted his eyes to the floor. He had hoped that John finding him this way would end with John fucking him. Sherlock had thought about it all day while he was at work. Sure he would jerk off during the day, or use one of the toys on himself, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't like having John deep inside of him.

John came into the empty sitting room and hung his jacket over the back of his arm chair. He looked around briefly before looking into Sherlock's room. John smiled a little seeing Sherlock kneeling on the floor and hanging his head, waiting for his attention.

Sauntering in to the bedroom, John stopped in front of Sherlock and ran a gentle hand through his hair, "I do hope that you were a good boy for me today, Sherlock. I don't want to have to punish you like I did a few days ago." John squatted in front of Sherlock and gently gripped his chin bringing his face up. He gave his pet a gentle smile and caressed his cheek, "Were you a good boy today?"

Sherlock felt himself blush as he stared up into John's hazel eyes. He nodded a little and murmured, "Yes Sir." He was rewarded with a kiss to the forehead and gentle caress on his cheek.

John stood up looked down at Sherlock, pacing a little and murmuring, "Hm what shall I have you do today? Since you were a good boy, or so you tell me, maybe I'll fuck you this evening. Would you like that?" He stopped again in front of Sherlock and stared down at him.

Nodding eagerly, "Yes Sir, I would. I've been thinking about it all day," Sherlock almost begged. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about John bending him over and fucking him into oblivion. He shifted on his knees a little causing a slight friction against his half hard cock.

Letting out a small chuckle at Sherlock's eagerness, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. "Come here," he ordered waving a few fingers in his direction, and smiled a little as Sherlock scooted across the floor on his knees. "Lets make deal. You prove to me how bad you want me. You're going to suck my cock, and depending on how well you do," John gave a small smirk and a shrug, "depends on whether I fuck that tight arse of yours. Got it?"

Sherlock stared up at John and gave a few quick nods, "Yes sir." He licked his lips a little in anticipation and waited for permission to touch. John gave a small nod, and Sherlock was at his pants.

His fingers moved quick to unbutton his master's pants, and pulled down the zipper. Sherlock gently rested a hand on John's hip and pulled his cock from the confides of his pants. Gently gripping the base Sherlock, licked at the tip and gave a few small strokes, urging John to get hard. He was rewarded with a grunt and slowly took in more of John's erection. Slowly, he moved his tongue along the underside, taking him in deeper. Hollowing his cheeks, he gave more suction and groaned softly feeling John's hand move into his hair.

"Ah..God you're amazing," John groaned out and gently pushed Sherlock further down. He moved his hips slightly and tightened his grip in Sherlock's hair. Closing his eyes, John let his head fall back a little. He started feeling that coil in his stomach tighten, and groaned softly as Sherlock swallowed around him. He gave a few quick thrusts into Sherlock's mouth before pulling him off, "That's enough. Keep it up, and I won't be fucking you." He gave a gentle caress to Sherlock's cheek, and over his lower lip. John smiled a little looking down at the panting and swollen lipped detective.

John found it hard to believe that Sherlock was actually submissive, he was normally bossy, rude, and wanted control over everyone and everything. Although, when it came to this, he would gladly give someone else the control to use and abuse him. Sherlock wouldn't give anyone the control, oh no, it had to be John. Quiet, soft spoken John, was offered the task to dominate and control Sherlock.

Without thinking, Sherlock sucked John's thumb into his mouth and sucked on it a little. Moaning softly John pulled he thumb back and brushed the hair from Sherlock's face. "Dear God, Sherlock, that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble," John groaned softly, "on the bed, on your knees."

Sherlock stood and moved fluidly on the the bed and knelt down. John stood behind him and gently pushed Sherlock's top half down on to the bed. Sherlock licked his lip in anticipation and propped himself up on his elbows. He blushed a little at the thought of earlier in the day, using one of his dildos on himself, and wondered if John would be upset.

John slowly pulled down Sherlock's underwear down to his knees. He touched the inside of Sherlock's thighs and urged him to spread them wider. Sherlock shifted and spread his legs wider thinking, _Oh God, he'll know. He won't fuck me, shit. Or he'll tease me and not allow me to cum._

"My, my, Sherlock. Aren't we the little liar," John scolded softly as he spread Sherlock's buttocks and examined his hole. He gently caressed Sherlock's slightly stretched entrance, and pressed against it a little, getting a moan from the man under him, "Now what were you saying about being a good boy today?"

Sherlock moaned at the pressure, and refrained from rocking back against John's fingers. "I'm sorry Sir. I lied, I touched myself today. I couldn't help it. I was thinking about you all day," he quickly explained and whined quietly at the loss of the pressure.

"Oh no, this is not just touching yourself," John moved his hands from Sherlock's arse, and caressed the inside of his thighs. "Touching yourself Sherlock, in my mind, is just masturbating. This, my pet, is fucking yourself. Now tell me, why couldn't you wait for me? Why couldn't you wait until Master came home and fucked you?"

Sherlock bit his lip and frowned. He glanced back at John and got a quick slap to the arse. Sherlock yelped a little and John moved, rumbling against his ear, "Tell me."

Sherlock let out a small moan and murmured, "I'm sorry Sir, I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I couldn't help it, I was thinking about you all day. I couldn't help but think of you being inside of me. It wasn't the sa.."

John cut him off with a quick hard slap across the rear again, growling into his ear, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Other wise I would have tied you down to this bed and left you here."

Pulling back from Sherlock's ear and standing behind him, John gently caressed Sherlock's buttocks, "but, since you did such a good job, sucking my cock with that amazing mouth of yours. I think I'll ignore the fact that you lied to me. Although, next time you tell me, you behaved and you hadn't, you won't like the punishment."

John grabbed the lube from the side and slicked his fingers. He slowly pressed one in to Sherlock's hole and elicited a moan from the man. He smiled and kept wiggling his finger inside Sherlock, "Well, since you did a good job at sucking my cock, I think I'll be generous and fuck you anyway."

John was thrusting three fingers into Sherlock's arse and watching as Sherlock squirmed slightly. "God, look at you. You're so eager already," he murmured and kept moving his fingers. He hooked his fingers and brushed against Sherlock's prostate, causing him to gasp and cry out John's name.

A smirk grew on John's face and pressed a little more firmly against Sherlock's sweet spot. "Tell me Sherlock, how bad do you want me," John leaned forward, whispering against his ear.

"Please! I want you so bad," Sherlock exclaimed and couldn't help but shift his hips slightly. John let out a small chuckle and pulled his fingers from the detective. He quickly pulled his pants and underwear down around his knees. He leaned to the side and grabbed the lube.

John moaned softly as he coated himself, "Mm, I'm gonna fuck that sweet ass of yours so hard." He smiled a little hearing Sherlock whimper in anticipation. Gripping at Sherlock's hip with one hand, and the base of his cock with the other, he pushed into Sherlock with a groan.

Sherlock gripped tightly at the duvet and wiggled against John's hips. John smirked and gave his arse a quick slap and murmured, "Quit squirming." Sherlock stopped moving and let out a small moan as the sting of the slap tingled on his skin.

Soon the room was filled with pants, moans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. John gripped at Sherlock's hips harder, and kept a hard, rough pace. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's shoulder and bit at it, causing the detective to moan loudly.

"Please, sir. Please, I'm not going to last much longer," Sherlock whimpered, on the edge of release. John reached around and squeezed the base of Sherlock's cock and growled in his ear, "Not until I say so." He kept a tight grip on Sherlock and thrust harder into him. John groaned against his ear giving a final thrust and cumming hard into Sherlock.

He went limp against Sherlock's back and pressed a kiss against the detective's neck.

Sherlock stayed still and panting hard under John's body. He felt a shudder move through his body as John pressed a kiss to his neck and let out a small moan, "Sir, please, I-I need to cum. Please." Sherlock was a begging and quivering mess.

John carefully pulled out of Sherlock, and murmured, "On your back, now."

He stood back and watched as Sherlock rolled over and stared up at John. "I want to watch your face as I make you cum." Sherlock gave a quiet moan and bucked his hips a little as John stroked his cock. He gave a small twist of his wrist at the tip and Sherlock almost lost it.

It wasn't long untill Sherlock was quivering, moaning and cumming over John's fist and his own stomach. He cried out John's name as he arched his back and then relaxed against the mattress, panting hard.

John let go of Sherlock's now limp cock and smiled down at the quivering and panting mess that was Sherlock Holmes. He tugged his pants back up and went to the bathroom cleaning his himself up and coming back with a damp cloth.

Sherlock laid limp on the bed with a small smile on his face. He took a few deep breaths evening out his breathing. John came back and smiled down at Sherlock, and gently cleaned the cum off of his chest, his cock and his arse. John ran a gentle hand through Sherlock's hair, and kissed his forehead. Sherlock hummed a little and leaned into John's hand.

"God, you're beautiful, and you're all mine. I love you," John murmured sitting on the edge of bed, hand still in Sherlock's hair. Sherlock slowly opened those bright green eyes, still half mast with a post coitus haze. He mumbled softly, "All yours...love you too..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! I'm all for constructive criticism.


End file.
